A Lonely Jew On Christmas
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Part Five of the 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts. Christophe had the cure for what ailed Kyle's mood this Christmas season.


**Title:** A Lonely Jew On Christmas  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Kyle's Room, Stark's Pond  
 **Pairing:** Christophe/Kyle Broflovski  
 **Characters:** Christophe, Kyle Broflovski  
 **Genre:** Romance/Drama  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 645  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Christmas Bashing, Fluff, Kyle's attitude towards the holidays  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Christophe had the cure for what ailed Kyle's mood this Christmas season.

 **AN:** Before I start, I want to say that I've seen a ton of people throwing fits about people writing Jewish people hating Christmas. For those of you that may not know the fandom well, Kyle _canonically_ dislikes Christmas, and it's more about what's happened to him around the holiday than anything.

Anyway, this is day five of the 25 Days Of Christmas prompts. ; u; I'm glad to have it done, though I've still got quite a bit to catch up on. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

 **A Lonely Jew On Christmas** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kyle Broflovski had always been jealous of Christmas. All of his friends, even Kenny, celebrated and nobody was very willing to learn about Hanukkah. He figured it was just a lack of desire and an abundance of apathy, but part of him knew that it probably had something to do with it not being popular. That, and Cartman.

Laying out on his bed, he tossed a baseball into the air and caught it in his opposite hand. Sometimes, he did this when he wanted to think. Today, he was alone while everyone else banded together to find the perfect Christmas gifts. He let out a soft sigh, not noticing as his window slowly crept from the sill and silent footfalls did little to announce the presence in his room.

"Kyle?" The French accent drew him from his thoughts, and the baseball crashed down into his forehead. Kyle sat up suddenly, clutching his head, before glaring at the offending mercenary standing in the center of his bedroom. Covered head to toe in a light coat of frost, he offered a vaguely apologetic grin and crossed the room to the bed. Folding a knee against it, he pressed a kiss to the other's head, not too close to the forming bruise.

"Mole? What the hell-"

"I wanted to come see you. I figured everyone would be gone shopping." The reminder just made Kyle scowl, and he crossed his arms over his head.

"And you aren't because you don't believe in Christmas?" He accused, eyes narrowing.

"I would rather have a gift that is important to me." Christophe replied with a shrug, seating himself with a soft layer of snow and dirt. "The ground is too hard in the winter. I much prefer Summer."

"Yeah, don't we all." Kyle mumbled, closing his eyes as a hand moved to his own, tugging it free of his grumpy stance. "So what, you want _me_ for Christmas?"

"I want you all the time." Christophe replied, "I think we should spend some time together while we can. Even your parents are gone."

"...I guess." Sighing, he rest his head of wild curls against the other's strong shoulder, already feeling a little better. Still, he didn't want to let go of his sour mood, so he huffed and frowned deeper. "I hate the holidays."

"I know, chaton. You say that every year." It was in that moment that Kyle remembered he and Mole had been dating in secrecy for two years on Christmas Eve. The day never seemed to affect him until it came, and the thought brought a small smile to his lips.

"I can't wait for the twenty-fourth, though. We should do something special this year." They usually tried, but last year had been disastrous.

"I want to take you somewhere, actually." Christophe replied, kissing his head and running a hand through the other's hair, careful to avoid tangles.

"Okay, where did you want to-" Drug out of his room and down the stairs, Kyle let out a yelp as the pair crashed into the cold wall of air outside. He was used to the chill, but it still shocked his system some. Christophe lead the way to Stark's Pond, around the back to where the old fishing boat was. Pushing through the foliage, he smirked, holding back some branches of pine needles.

"Chatons first." He laughed even as Kyle knocked him in the shoulder on his way past.

"I don't see what's so good about-" Pausing again, Kyle looked down at the little picnic set up on the dirt. A gentle smile worked onto his face, and he nodded. "It's perfect."

"Like you." Christophe admitted, sidling up behind him and hefting him up, dropping onto the blanket and holding him close. "Maybe if we do things you won't hate Christmas so much."

"Maybe. Keep the surprises coming, Chris."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Man, this took longer to finish than I'd like to admit. xD I hope you guys enjoyed! I sure did. ; u;

Prompt: Genre: Drama


End file.
